


Extinguished

by CousinSerena



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is So Done (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hellfire, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fill, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/pseuds/CousinSerena
Summary: Don't mess with Aziraphale's books.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52
Collections: GOFWW Guess the Author Round 1





	Extinguished

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for round one of the Guess the Author Game, coming in at just one word short of the maximum limit! Prompt: Burn  
> TW: Minor character death

“I’m closing in just a moment!” called Aziraphale, hearing the bookshop door jingle. He’d just boiled the water for tea.

“Oh I think you’re closed right now, Principality.” 

_Sandalphon?_

There was gruff laughter and a hint of sulphur in the air. 

Aziraphale muttered under his breath and spun round to face his unwelcome visitors. There stood Sandalphon with Hastur and a Disposable Demon.

“Well, to what do I owe this surprise, Sandalphon?” His eyes darted to the sniggering demons.

Sandalphon grinned smugly. “We’re here to deliver a little justice.”

“Yeah, justice!” the Disposable Demon chimed in. Hastur cuffed him on the ear.

Aziraphale cleared his throat and stood straighter. He had to try to project confidence here.

“Justice? And since even Hellfire failed to destroy me, how do you propose to do that?”

Sandalphon sneered. 

“You and your demon boyfriend, and all the other archangels think I’m just a stupid bodyguard. Well, I can be clever too. You may be able to survive Hellfire, but how about your precious books?”

Aziraphale’s stomach lurched. No. He couldn’t lose his shop to fire again. He would NOT let his precious books go up in flames.

“I expect I’ll get a commendation for this. They won’t be calling me Slow-Wit Sandy anymore. Gabriel might even give me a promotion.”

“I see. And you’ve brought demonic reinforcements to carry out your dirty work.” 

Hastur produced a book from behind his back, undoubtedly snatched when they’d entered the shop. Aziraphale gasped, horrified. It was a first edition Wilde, given to him by the man himself. 

The Disposable Demon gleefully flicked his finger, and suddenly a flame of hellfire danced on the tip of it.

“I can’t wait to him cry when all this goes up in flames,” said Hastur. The Disposable Demon laughed along.

But then Aziraphale steeled himself, his eyes as sharp and cold as blue diamonds as he stared them down. 

Sandalphon’s sneer wavered.

In one swift motion, Aziraphale grabbed the kettle which he’d set on the table beside him, and flung the contents at the Disposable Demon. He screamed as he smoked, the stink of sulphur filling the air as he dissolved into a puddle of demonic goo.

“Oh dear, I’m afraid that was Holy Water. I blessed the kettle, you see, just after you announced yourselves.”

Hastur, screeching in terror, dropped the book, snapped his fingers and disappeared.

“Ahem, I trust this will be the end of this kind of nonsense, _Sandy_.”

Sandalphon fled through the front door in alarm.  
  


Moments later, Crowley burst into the shop, frantic. “Angel, I sensed the demonic energy as soon as I got near the shop. Do you need—”

“Already taken care of my dear. This time I don’t need a rescue.”

Both of them stared at the smoldering puddle of black goo on the rug. “Angel, who was that?”

“I’ll tell you everything over a nice cup of tea. Though I’ll have to heat some more water.”


End file.
